


SABI KO NA TWINY

by kuyatitololodaddychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol/pseuds/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol
Summary: Si baekhee ang "girl of my dreams" ni chanyeol at sobrang nabroken siya nung nalamang may boyfriend ito kaya naman kahit na straight siya ay niligawan nalang niya ang kakambal ni baekhee na si baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"uy pre sinagot ka na ba ni baekhee?" isang malakas na tapik sa balikat ang natanggap ni chanyeol mula kay jongin habang siya ay naglalakad pauwi

"ha? hindi naman ako nanliligaw bakit?" nakakunot ang noo ni chanyeol at binalik ang tanong

"eh may boyfriend na daw kasi yun na gitarista taga dito lang din sa school kaya akala ko ikaw" napakamot nalang ng ulo si jongin at tinapik sa balikat si chanyeol 

"sorry bro kung nasaktan kita" hinaplos niya ang likod ni chanyeol at napansin ang pagiging matamlay nito

"de ayos lang yun wala na sakin at least diba masaya siya nakahanap na siya ng boyfriend wag lang sana siya lokohin" nagfake smile si chanyeol at tumuloy sa paglalakad, nagkahiwalay na din sila ni jongin dahil iba ang dadaanan nito pauwi.

Sobrang lungkot ni chanyeol sa araw na yun feeling niya ay pasan niya ang buong mundo. Noong gabing iyon ay lasing na umuwi si chanyeol para siyang masisiraan ng bait sa sobrang pagkabroken niya kay baekhee. Si Baekhee kasi ang katangi tanging babae na minahal ni chanyeol ng ganun like siya ang first love niya at first girlfriend pero hindi naman nagtagal ang relasyon nila, kahit ganun mahal na mahal padin niya si baekhee at naging friends sila after break up yun nga lang hindi na ganun kaclose. 

\------

Kinabukasan ay inaya naman niya ang mga tropa niya para mag inom hirap siya kalimutan ang nangyare kahit pilit niyang itago na hindi siya nasasaktan ay hindi niya maitago. 

Nagtatawanan ang magtrotropa habang pinapanood na umiyak si chanyeol bitbit ang isang bote ng red horse. 

"hindi ko talaga kaya pre *sniffs*" sumandal sa pader si chanyeol at humagulhol 

"hahahha ibang klase naman pala ang tama nito kay baekhee eh" pang aasar ni sehun

"tangina tol babae lang yan, tahan ka na oh eto shot hahaha" inabot pa ni jongin ang isang bote ng red horse kay chanyeol at kinuha ang bote na walang laman mula sa kamay nito

"hindi ko kaya kalimutan si baekhee ang sakit talaga pre" tuluyan nang napaupo sa semento si chanyeol at mahinang nauntog ang ulo sa pader

"totoo pre ang sakit niyan yung mahal na mahal mo tapos bigla kang iiwan tapos isang araw may bago na pala siya ang sakit no?" pagdadagdag ni sehun

"Hoy sehun tama na nga sulsol ka naman kita mong broken na nga yung tao pinapaiyak mo pa lalo" tinayo ni junmyeon si sehun mula sa pagkakaupo sa semento. 

Maya maya may dumating naman na tricycle sa tapat nila may bumabang dalawang lalaki isang kalbong mataba ang pwet at isang medyo mapayat na lalaking maliit, blurd na ang paningin ni chanyeol pero nakikita niya na palapit ang mga ito sa table nila hindi niya alam kung bakit. 

"HOY JONGIN SABI MO MAGCOCOMPUTER KA LANG ANO GINAGAWA MO DITO? BAT KA UMIINOM HA? NAG CUTTING KA NANAMAN? ISUSUSMBONG NA TALAGA KITA KAY TITA" hindi na alam ni chanyeol ang nangyayare dahil medyo lasing na siya pero base sa nakikita niya pinipingot nung maliit na kalbo yung tropa niyang si jongin. 

"Kyungsoo wait lang naman let me explain--" tinaas ni jongin ang dalawang kamay niya sa ere pero hinampas nanaman siya nung maliit na kalbo

"ANONG LET ME EXPLAIN?! WALANG EXPLAIN EXPLAIN SASAMA KA SAKIN O MAGULANG MO MISMO ISASAMA KO DITO?" tahimik lang silang lahat na magtrotropa kumpara sa kanina dahil medyo natatakot na sila sa nag aaway na magjowa, lumapit naman yung maliit na payat na lalaki para awatin sila. 

"kyung tama na, sige na jongin paalam ka na para di na kayo mag away" medyo natulala si chanyeol dun sa lalaking umawat nakikita niya si baekhee sa lalaki, ano ba naman to uminom siya para makalimot pero bakit nakikita niya padin si baekhee. 

"teka lang teka paalam muna ako pre, sehun myeon chanyeol tol ge una na ako" at tuluyan na ngang nakaladkad si jongin pasakay ng tricycle kasama ng dalawang lalaki

"baekhee..." nakasandal si chanyeol sa upuan habang nakatingin sa direksyon ng paalis na lalaki. 

Napatingin naman si sehun at junmyeon sa kanya. 

"ha? pre hindi si baekhee yun, kakambal niya yun si baekhyun kung gusto mo yun nalang ligawan mo, kamukha na ni baekhee yun nga lang lalaki versio" paglilinaw ni sehun sa lasing

"ayaw g-gushto ko si baekhee lang" napahiga na sa table si chanyeol 

"ano ka ba sehun hindi na alam ni chanyeol yan lasing na siya naku bayaan mo na" hinampas ni junmyeon si sehun sa tiyan. 

"tara pre iuwi ka na namin lasing ka na eh" inakay ni junmyeon si chanyeol at tinulungan siya ni sehun medyo mabigat si chanyeol kumpara sakanila dahil malaki siyang tao. 

"ayaw di pa ko laseng" kumontra si chanyeol at pinilit pa na umupo. 

"sige na pre tayo na, may tuturo ako sayo para makalimutan mo na si baekhyun" tinapik tapik ni sehun si chanyeol inuuto niya ito para mapapayag na umuwi na. 

"aano muna" tumayo si chanyeol at tinignan si sehun

"mamaya sa bahay tol baka marinig dito, secret lang" natawa si junmyeon nagiging uto uto kasi talaga si chanyeol pagdating kay baekhee

"secret?" halatang naeengganyo si chanyeol

"oo secret tara tol" 

\-------------

Pagkadating nila sa bahay ay diniretso ni sehun at junmyeon sa kwarto niya, medyo papikit na mata nito kaya iiwan na sana nila pero hinila ni chanyeol si sehun. 

"se ano yung kay baekhee?" taning ni chanyeol napakamot naman ng ulo si sehun dahil akala niya ay nakalimutan na ito ni chanyeol. 

"ah eh ano ganto ganto itetext mo tong number ni baekhee sabihin mo nakamove on ka na at hindi mo na siya mahal okay?" nakaisip agad ng lusot si sehun pero mukhang papalpak ito dahil mukhang hindi number ni baekhee ang naibigay niya. 

"sige tol, salamat ah" yumakap si chanyeol at nakipagkamayan umiling naman si junmyeon at sehun. 

\------

Nagising si chanyeol na masakit ang ulo, may hangover siya pagkaupo niya ay may nahulog na papel mula sa kama niya naalala niya ang sinabi ni sehun kagabi. Napasapo siya sa ulo nang maisip ang mga maaaring nagawa niya kagabi. Napaisip siya kung gagawin pa ba niya ang inutos ni sehun na tandang tanda niya pa mula kagabi, yes kahit lasing siya naaalala niya its because its about baekhee. Madaling magbago ang isip ni chanyeol kaya nang maisip niyang makipagkita nalang kay baekhee at umamin sa personal ay tinext niya ito kaagad. 

to: 09*********

hey kita tayo today sa building 6 gaya ng dati, may gusto lang kasi ako sabihin :-D. 

Naligo si chanyeol at nagprepare sa pagpasok sa iskwela hindi na niya inantay ang reply dahil kampante naman ito na magkikita sila ni baekhee doon. 

Samantala kakagising lang ng nag iisang byun baekhyun nang may mag message sa kanya. 

from: 09*********

hey kita tayo today sa building 6 gaya ng dati, may gusto lang kasi ako sabihin :-D. 

Nagreply siya ng simpleng 'okay' dahil ang alam niya ay isa ito sa mga kagrupo niya sa research, hindi kasi mahilig magsave sa contacts si baekhyun so wala siyang idea kung sino to pero bahala na mamaya. 

Bihis na bihis si at ayos na ayos ang sarili ni chanyeol kahit isang regular na araw lang naman sa weekdays, excited siyang pumasok dahil napagusapan nila na magkikita sila ni baekhee ngayon. 

Pagdating sa school ay dumiretso siya agad sa building 6 gaya ng napag usapan wala masyadong estudyante dahil maaga pa kaya naman tumambay muna siya dito. Nang medyo dumami na ang estudyante tinext na niya si baekhee.

to: 09*********

andito na ako :) 

Nagreply naman ito agad. 

from: 09*********

andito na din ako sa pangatlong room lingon ka naka blue ako

Lumingon lingon si chanyeol at nag ikot ikot sa pangatlong roon pero wala siyang nakitang baekhee kaya tinext niya ito ulit. 

to: 09********

andito na ako sa pangatlong room asan ka? 

Medyo naguluhan si baekhyun kaya tinawagan nalang niya ang number. 

"hello?" 

"hello? kanina pa ako andito tsaka sino ka?" 

Nagulat si chanyeol ng boses ng isang lalaki ang sumagot. 

"ha? hello? si chanyeol to"

Nakita ni baekhyun na may katawagan sa cellphone kaya nilapitan nalang niya ito. 

"ano yung sasabihin mo?" 

Lumingon sa likod si chanyeol at nakita si baekhyun medyo confused siya nung una pero unti unti rin niyang nagets ang sitwasyon.

"a--ah hahaha wala wala hehe, gusto ko lang makipagmeet"

Medyo akward dahil imbis na si baekhee ay si baekhyun ang nasendan niya ng message at sobrang fail ng mga plano niya buti naman ay nakaisip siya agad ng lusot.

Naweirduhan si baekhyun ng kaunti dahil first of all bakit gustong makipagmeet sa kanya ni chanyeol, hindi naman sila close at magkaklase. 

"eh ano pala yung sasabihin mo? mag sstart na kasi klase ko" tumingin sa relo si baekhyun

"ah ano wala, uhm pwede ka maaya lumabas mamaya? if oks lang naman i understand kung hindi"

SHET. Mentally napa face palm si chanyeol dahil wala na siyang naisip na palusot at kung ano ano nalang ang sinabi niya. Ano nalang gagawin niya mamaya?

"ay sige sure, sensya na nagmamadali talaga ako text text nalang"

"sige sige okay lang" 

Nagmamadaling tumakbo si baekhyun papasok sa klase niya, gusto namang ihampas ni chanyeol sa pader ang ulo niya dahil sa kanyang stupid idea na naisip.

maybe ito na ang magiging start ng kanilang friendship...


	2. SABI KO NA TANGA EH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang first "friendly" date nina chanyeol at baekhyun at ang [maybe] start ng kanilang friendship.

Almost 5pm na at kakatapos lang ng klase ni chanyeol hindi niya alam pero mukhang late na siya sa lakad nila ni baekhyun. Chineck niya ang phone at binasa ang isang unread message na mula kay baekhyun.

From: 09********

Hey san ka na? Andito na ako sa cafè sa harap ng school sunod ka nalang 

Dali dali siyang nagreply at nilakad na ang cafè na malapit sa school nila. Pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya naabutan niya si baekhyun na nagsusulat sa planner niya while drinking his iced coffee. Hinila ni chanyeol ang upuan at umupo sa tabi ni baekhyun.

"hi, sorry medyo na late nag remedial pa kasi ako, kanina ka pa?" mukha namang nagulat si baekhyun na andito na si chanyeol

"ay andito ka na pala, ahm di naman kani-kanina lang din ako dumating ano kumain ka na? Order lang ako wait" tatayo na sana si baekhyun para mag order pero pinigalan siya ni chanyeol cause hey wow naman siya na nga nag antay siya pa manlilibre hindi naman ganun katigas ang mukha ni chanyeol noh.

"de ako na oorder ng pagkain natin dito ka muna" kinuha ni chanyeol ang wallet niya at umorder ng dalawang blueberry cheescake at isang iced tea for him dahil paborito iyon ni baekhee so he assumed nalang na pareho ng taste ang kambal. Bumalik siya sa table at nakipagchikahan muna kay baekhyun for a while.

"nga pala chanyeol bat bigla kang nag aya, lol sorry medyo akward ako di kasi tayo ganun ka close sorry" sabi ni baekhyun habang kumakain.

"ah ano kasi eh wala gusto lang kita maka close? Hehe" he laughed nervously at tumango lang naman si baekhyun.

"sus baka miss mo lang si baekhee, hay nako bagal bagal mo kasi dapat nilagawan mo na siya ulit yan tuliy naunahan ka na tss" umiling iling si baekhyun.

Napa mentally "aray huhu bat nanakit" si chanyeol pero ano pa nga ba? Totoo naman yung sinabi ni baekhyun. Pero n e ways kung saan saan na napadpad ang usapan nila, medyo inabot sila ng 2 hours sa pagchichikahan lang kaya nagdecide na silang umuwi dahil gabi naman na.

Nag offer si chanyeol na ihatid nalang si baekhyun sa bahay nila since pareho naman sila ng dadaanan pauwi plus siya naman ang dahilan bat sila ginabi. Hindi naman masyadong malayo ang bahay nila from school kaya nakadating sila agad ang tanging nagpahaba lang ng byahe nila ay ang traffic.

"huy salamat sa paghatid ah thank you din sa paglibre next time ulit charot" tumawa si baekhyun sa sinabi niya at nag apir sila ni chanyeol. AaaaaAaaAaa bat nacucutean si chanyeol sa tawa ni baekhyun bakit ang sarap ibaby? Ewan niya lang ah pero natural na ata sa mga byun ang ganitong aura yung natural na may pagka baby.

"ge salamat din una na ako" nag babye si chanyeol kay baekhyun na kasalukuyang binubuksan ang gate nila

"text ka pag uwi mo para alam ko kung nakauwi ka pa hahahah" ay wow jowa ka ghOrl 

Nung tuluyan na sanang aalis si chanyeol pagliko na pagliko niya sa kanto ay nasalubong niya si baekhee at ang boyfriend nito na naglalakad. Wow biglang nabawi yung ngiti sa labi niya kanina. Hindi sila nagpansinan ni baekhee, di siya sure pero parang inaantay nila pareho na may unang bumati sa kanilang dalawa.

Pag uwi ni chanyeol hindi na siya kumain dumiretso nalang siya sa kwarto niya at gaya nga ng sabi ni baekhyun tinext niya ito pagkauwi niya.

To:09********* 

b nakauwi na ako hahaha

Hindi niya alam bat siya napangiti pagtapos isend ang message na yun, ilang segundo naman ang lumipas ay may natanggap na siyang reply.

From: 09*********

Good mabuti kung ganun haha ano kumain ka na?

Napailing si chanyeol at ngumiti. TEKA LANG BAKIT MAY PAGANON.

to:09********

Di na ako kumain busog na ako eh haha kaw?

Hory rold son of cheesus ano to bakit may kilig effect sa kanila pareho?

From:09*********

Hay nako busog din ako eh, n e ways ano pala ilalagay ko na name mo sa contacts?

Nag isip si chanyeol ng pangalan, at napangiti ulit sa balak niyang ireply.

To:09******* 

Ano nalang pogi nalang pogi naman ako eh

Sa kabilang side naman si baekhyun ay napatawa at naparoll sa kabilang side ng kanyang kama, para siyang teenager na kinikilig, vAklang toh.

From: 09*******

Wow yabang grabe hahah sige na nga hmp

Naisip din ni chanyeol na wala pang nickname si baekhyun sa cellphone niya.

To:09********

Eh ikaw ano ilalagay ko dito? 

Hmm nag isip si baekhyun, ano ba dapat yung nakakapagdescribe sa kanya. 

From:09*********

Ganda nalang, maganda din naman ako eh 

Humagalpak si tawa si chanyeol hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero sinave niya ang no. Ni baekhyun sa pangalang "ganda"

To: ganda 

Oh ayan na haha ganda daw hahaha

From: ganda 

HOY MAGANDA NAMAN TALAGA AKO EXCUSE ME LAMANG LANG SI BAEKHEE SAKIN NG KONTI KASI BABAE SIYA!!

To: ganda

Hahahaha wala naman ako sinabing mas maganda si baekhee ah hahahaa

From: ganda

bahala ka nga dyan hmp

To: ganda

Pst huy ganda antok na ako

From: ganda

Tinanong ko ba? Char sige goodnight na

To: ganda

Goodnight lang eh?

From: ganda

Eh ano gusto mo?

To: ganda 

Isang goodnight pogi naman dyan ako lang tumatawag ng ganda sayo eh balik mo din hahaha joke

From: ganda 

Hay nako chanyeol, sige na nga.

Good night pogi :-D

To: ganda

Yown thanks ganda ;) good night din

Pinatay ni chanyeol ang cellphone at ganun din si baekhyun. Ngingiti ngiti sila pareho habang natutulog. Samantala panandaliang nakalimutan naman ni chanyeol ang sakit sa dibdib niya, thanks to ganda a.k.a byun baekhyun na kakambal ng babaeng dumurog sa puso niya. Natutuwa siya ng sobra dahil nakatagpo siya ng bagong kaibigan (kaibigan nga lang ba?).

Ang unang labas nila ni baekhyun ay nasundan pa ng marami at mas naging close pa sila. Wala na din ilangan sa kanilang dalawa, kaya na nila manood ng sine tgt, kumain sa labas shopping etc. Ganun na ang level ng closeness nila. Nagkakasundo din sila sa mga bagay bagay kaya siguro talagang nag click in sila. Parang wala na din kay chanyeol ang fact na kambal si baekhyun at baekhee hindi niya na din alam paano nangyare basta ang alam nalang niya sa ngayon ay super duper close friends na sila ni baekhyun.


End file.
